Dr. Norman Godfrey
Norman Godfrey was a Psychiatrist at Hemlock Acres he was also a share owner of The Godfrey Institute before he sold his shares after his daughter Letha Godfrey had died while giving birth inside the building. Norman was the ex-husband of Marie Godfrey, who he had been cheating on with Olivia Godfrey, his brother's wife which resulted in a child, Roman Godfrey. Norman died in the final episode of the second season when he attempted to kill Olivia, but she ripped his heart out. 'Early Life' Norman had met his wife Marie when her father Mr Newport worked at The Godfrey Steel Mill. Mr Newport did not want Norman anywhere near his daughter, however, Norman still won the heart of Marie. They later got married and had a daughter named Letha. After his brother J.R. Godfrey married a mysterious woman named Olivia, he and Olivia had begun a secret affair which Marie had a feeling was going on but never said anything to keep her family together. In a flashback, Norman is seen with J.R. at Juliet Godfrey's funeral where J.R. and Norman sat together and watched Olivia smiling and having fun at their daughter's funeral. J.R. tells Norman that he doesn't trust Olivia and believes she murdered their daughter and asked Norman to give her a session at Hemlock Acres. Olivia does go to the session where Norman begins to ask her why has she not shed a tear over her deceased daughter and Olivia tells him that her loss is, "exactly what it is, mine." In another flashback Norman is with his brother outside of The White Tower in the rain carrying a small coffin containing Shelley Godfrey, who was later reanimated by Dr Pryce per the request of J.R. Godfrey. Sometime later the brothers are seen in the rain in front of The Institute where J.R. ask Norman to help him kill Olivia; however, Norman refuses at which point J.R. discloses his knowledge of the affair he's having with his wife. That night J.R. committed suicide leaving Norman a note reading "Don't let her destroy you," but Norman did not heed this warning and continued the affair which ultimately led to his death. 'Throughout The Series' Dr. Norman Godfrey/Season 1|Season 1 Dr. Norman Godfrey/Season 2|Season 2 'Personality' Norman is brooding and aloof with most of his relationships, aside from his lover, Olivia, with whom he is usually affectionate. He is not nearly as loving towards his wife Marie, as he only stayed with her because she became pregnant. 'Physical Appearance' 'Relationships' |-|Marie Godfrey = *'Marie Godfrey': Marie Godfrey is Norman's ex-wife. She apparently loved him dearly, but he lost affection for her after he began his affair with Olivia and only stayed married to her because she became pregnant with their daughter, Letha. After Letha dies during childbirth, Norman leaves Marie, and Marie is eventually killed by Olivia. |-|Letha Godfrey = *'Letha Godfrey': Letha is Norman's daughter who becomes pregnant due to apparently having intercourse with an "angel." Norman is suspicious of her relationship with her cousin, Roman, as he suspects they are too close. Eventually, it is revealed that Letha was impregnated because Olivia forced Roman to have sex with Letha, and mesmerized them both to forget it. Letha eventually dies during childbirth. |-|Shelley Godfrey = *'Shelley Godfrey': Norman's deformed but sweet and intelligent niece and confidant. Aside from Roman, Norman appears to be Shelley's closest friend, and they often exchange letters and texts. Norman confesses that she is "like a daughter to him." |-|Olivia Godfrey = *'Olivia Godfrey': Norman's mistress. He begins a relationship with Olivia during his brother's life, and continues it long after his death. Initially, Norman adores Olivia, (unaware of her abusive, manipulative, and psychopathic tendencies,) and plans to leave his wife to marry her. However, after Marie's murder, Norman discovers Olivia is an Upir, and plans to kill her. At the end of season 2, Olivia kills Norman by ripping out his heart. |-|Roman Godfrey = *'Roman Godfrey': Roman is Norman's biological son. Although Norman claims he did not find out he was Roman's father until his teenage years, he "always sort of knew." (This possibly explains some of his discomfort at Letha's uncomfortably close relationship with Roman.) In season 2, Norman approaches Roman to confess this, and apologies for not being a better father to him. This knowledge seems to upset Roman, who idolizes the man he thought was his father, and he ultimately rejects Norman. 'Name' *'Norman' as a given name is of mostly English origin, It is a Germanic name and is composed of the elements nord "north" and man "man". It also of French origin meaning "from the north". *'Godfrey' Norman's birth surname is of Anglo-Saxon or Irish origin along with being from the Germanic name Godafrid, which meant "Peace of God" from the Germanic elements God and "Peace". 'Quotes' 'Trivia' * Norman prefers to drive Volvo series vehicles, driving specifically their mid-size station wagons. 'Gallery' Category:Main Character Category:Deceased Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Season 1 Character Category:Season 2 Character